Making Up For Lost Time
by Nikki James
Summary: Dante & Randal watch a movie that they forgot to watch together and learn some new things about each other. It's slashy, so don't read if you're homophobic.


  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the Smith-ster does, and i don't own Best of Both Worlds either. I don't think I'd really want to see that anyway. Hah. Let me meddle in my own fruitless fantasies, thanks. ;o)  
  
------  
  
It was 1 o'clock and Dante sat in a lull behind the counter. No one had come in for 2 hours, which was unusual for a Saturday afternoon. As if on cue, the bell on the door jingled and Randal wrangled in.  
  
"You're late... again." Dante rolled his eyes.  
  
"The hell're you doing here?" Randal said with shock.  
  
"What do you think? Go open the video store!" Dante said slamming 7 videos and a key on the counter.  
  
"The way you work, you come in on your day off, i swear, I'm surprised you aren't running the place by now." Randal said grabbing the tapes.  
  
"I practically am." Dante sighed as Randal waltzed out the door. He came back in as soon as he left and walked up to the counter, leaning on it. He dropped a tape on the counter and slid it to Dante.  
  
"We've still yet to watch this." Randal said.  
  
"'Best of Both Worlds'? Why did you re-rent this?" Dante said.  
  
"Hey, fun times die hard, my friend. No ones here. We gonna watch this or not?" Randal retorted. Dante sighed and shrugged.  
  
"Fine. Go get the VCR." he said. Randal clapped once and ran out the store.  
  
"He's too happy to watch this." Dante said under his breath.  
  
"Pack of cigarettes." a customer said. Dante slapped down a pack of Nails and took the money. As the customer left, Randal walked in with the VCR.  
  
"Ready for some family entertainment? I promise I won't give away the ending." Randal said hapily, installing the VCR.  
  
"Don't tell me. The star he/she isn't a hermaphrodite at all?" Dante joked. Randal turned to look at him.  
  
"I thought you said you enver saw this? You dog." Randal laughed and popped in the tape. The demented moans of 2... humans started immediately. Randal watched, apparently unaffected, while Dante did all he could to watch while not watching.  
  
"God, I don't know if I'm supposed to be turned on by this... It feels wrong either way." Dante said. Randal just shrugged.  
  
"You know if i was in that movie youd've been flogging your dolphin already." Randal grinned.  
  
"Yeah? It'd mean you're a hermaphrodite too." Dante said non-chalantly. Randal sat up and looked at Danted strangely.  
  
"Whoa, how come you aren't like yelling at me right now? You do find me attractive, don't you?" Randal said proudly.  
  
"Come on Randal..." Dante said. Randal scooted closer to him.  
  
"I just might do that buddy." he said and winked at Dante. Dante squirmed.  
  
"Where are all the fucking customers?!" Dante feigned anger to hide his uncomfortableness.  
  
"You want me in that movie so you can imagine me doing that to you. You want my hands all over your body, my mouth on yours... my breath gently blowing in your ear..." Randal teased, moving his hands over Dante's chest and legs and speaking softly in his ear. Dantes eyes were closed and he tossed his head back.  
  
"Ain't gonna happen my friend." Randal sid, returning to his placid state, watching the movie. Dante scoffed.  
  
"Jesus, why did you do that?" he whined in protest. Randal just smirked.  
  
"You know you want me." he said.  
  
"Fuck, me and half the state." Dante said under his breath. Randal looked at him again.  
  
"Damn, you really DO want me, don't you? It's ok. But you should've told me." Randal said.  
  
"Geez, all your ex girlfriends are lesbians, now. Did you think your magic only worked on females?" Dante said.  
  
"Maybe. I never gave it a though. But I gave lots of thoughts as to why you stuck around me for so long after how i treated you all these years. Now I know. It kinda makes me happy." Randal said with a smile.  
  
"Jesus Randal, you and your ego..." Dante trailed off.  
  
"Got nothing to do with ego my friend. I've wanted you for years." Randal said then moved in quickly to kiss Dante.  
  
"Pack of cigarettes." a customer said impatiently, catching the two kissing fools. Dante's eyes opened and he took his lips off Randal's. He placed another pack of Nails down and the man just shook his head at them, slamming down his money.   
  
"Get a room!" he said as he exited the store. Randal shook his head at the man in a slight imitation.  
  
"Bunch of savages in this town." he said and pulled Dante in for another, more passionate kiss. The tape kept playing, but the two clerks didnt hear it anymore. They were trapped in their own little movie.  
  
END 


End file.
